1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved method and apparatus for forming frame structures. More specifically the present invention provides a universal type of structural connector that is an integral part of a framing member with standardized outside dimensions, generally replicating dimensional lumber. The invention allow a user to quickly assemble and disassemble simple or complex frame structures using my prefabricated frame members with built-in connectivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the practice for users to insert various connectors as "hardware", into machined or otherwise prepared framing members at the time of the application. Although this practice promotes and maintains the standardization of the basic shapes of framing members, such as dimensional lumber, and it requires machining or some other adaptation in order to integrate the connectors. Furthermore, the connectors are typically stand-alone parts, not necessarily designed as a system with the framing members.
Also in the past, specialized framing members have been developed, where the connectivity features were an integral part of the framing member, typically in a male to female order. In this case, one sacrifices universality of the basic shapes by creating more categories of parts, in order to gain the advantage of "no-machining".
There have been various types of connectors and framing structures available in the marketplace, but none have gained widespread acceptance because of their expense, difficulty of use, lack of universal use and inability for quick assembly and disassembly.
These and other types of connectors and frame members used in the past do not offer the flexibility, universality and productivity derived from the inventive features of my structure connector. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus of the structural connector of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.